


Observation

by Skyson



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AoS Rarepair Exchange 2018, Established Relationship, F/F, Multi, Pining, acts of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyson/pseuds/Skyson
Summary: Jemma ponders the two most important women in her life. It's not pining. Honest.





	Observation

**Author's Note:**

> For Aubrey, @loved-the-stars-too-fondly, AoS Rarepair Exchange 2018

Jemma watched with a distracted smile on her face as Bobbi and Daisy both collapsed back onto the mats, laughing. There was a lightness in their tone - in their general countenance - that had been sorely lacking for the past few weeks. Jemma loved seeing it, but she couldn't help the concern she still felt for Bobbi's healing. With everything going on, it was her opinion that Bobbi was pushing herself too hard to attempt recovery as fast as she could.

Whether that opinion was personal, or professional, Jemma couldn't rightly say. It was no doubt a mix of both. She pursed her lips in slight disappointment at herself, absently tapping a button on the treadmill to check her progress in her workout. It was difficult to keep objective about those two. It made her job as a doctor that much more difficult, especially whenever one of them was hurt during a mission.

"We're in _public_ , Bobbi," Daisy laughed, the aloof quality of her tone drawing Jemma's attention again.

“No, we’re in the gym,” Bobbi corrected, with a hint of a sultry tone that had Jemma blushing. Daisy merely laughed again, and rolled out from under Bobbi, pushing herself to her feet and holding a hand out to her sparring partner.

“Come on,” Daisy helped Bobbi up, “you know what Jemma said about your leg.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bobbi grumbled, sighing as she affixed her hair into a messy bun. Jemma sighed with both admiration and jealousy; she could never pull off the messy bun look. It always just managed to look _messy_. “You two are conspiring sexual repression, that’s what you’re doing.” She said that part loudly enough for Jemma to hear it clearly, and Jemma pursed her lips. Bobbi sent her a wink.

“Never!” Daisy protested in mock indignation, grinning toward Jemma as if they were sharing a secret. Daisy gave Bobbi’s hand a squeeze before she let go, and then gestured her head toward the doorway. “Come on, I’ll go put some coffee on while you clean up,” She said enticingly as if offering gold, and then called out to Jemma, “and some tea, too!”

And when Jemma entered the labs later, after finishing her workout and her shower, it was to find her favorite mug filled steaming, the tea steeped to perfection with just the right amount of cream stirred in. She cradled the warmth in both hands and smiled as she breathed in the delicious scent. How could she be jealous?

**———**

Even objectively, Jemma had a difficult time deciding which woman was more... well... amazing. Daisy, of course, had her powers. And they’ve known one another longer. And she was basically her best friend - aside from Fitz. But Bobbi... Saving someone’s life - particularly from Hydra, particularly in such a kick-ass manner - it left a certain kind of first impression. The few times that Jemma's had to work in the field, or do a bit of undercover work, it was Bobbi that she always tried to emulate. Not to mention how admirable it was that Bobbi worked so hard to get back into full clearance for field work - even if Jemma selfishly wished that she wouldn't.

Physically, they were both gorgeous, well-fit, and knew how to use their bodies to their fullest potential. In a combat situation, of course. Jemma blushed at the phrasing of her own thoughts.

And both of them held a particular ability to use their voices in a certain tone that always turned Jemma into a stuttering mess.

"God, Jemma," Bobbi moaned around a bite of her sandwich, "Fitz was right about this sandwich of yours. So good." She made her lunch practically sound like a sexual experience, and Jemma blushed deeply as she glanced toward the young group of agents standing not far from the kitchen. They didn't seem to have overheard, thank goodness.

"I - well - _thank you_  - it - I just," Jemma stopped trying, and just gestured vaguely toward the sandwich in Bobbi's hands and gave her a little shrug.

"Seriously, the _perfect_  post-op pick-me-up." Bobbi informed her seriously, and then leaned in to kiss Jemma's cheek. "Amazing," She murmured against her skin, and Jemma only felt herself flush even further.

Bobbi stepped back and gave her a wide smile before taking another large bite of sandwich.

"Gotta go debrief the boss," She jutted her thumb toward the staircase behind her. "Thanks again! I'll catch you later."

Jemma was still smiling to herself many minutes later, when she sat at the island counter with her own lunch in front of her.

"What's got you so pleased?" Daisy wondered teasingly as she tugged open the refrigerator. Her hair was still damp, and she smelled like floral soap.

"Oh, you know," Jemma grinned softly, "the usual."

"Ah," Daisy smiled knowingly at her before she turned her focus back toward the fridge. "What's this?" She tugged out a neatly wrapped package the bore her name, and her eyes lit up before she even opened it. "Pastrami...?"

Jemma nodded and Daisy let out a happy little squeal that Jemma hadn't heard in a while. Jemma laughed softly as Daisy slid into the seat next to her and hurriedly unwrapped her hoagie.

"It's not going anywhere," Jemma teased, leaning to bump her shoulder against Daisy's.

"It's about to go in my belly!" Daisy crowed, making Jemma laugh again. "I'd never think to put pesto aioli on pastrami and brisket but damn girl, you've got magic hands,"

"I - you - well - it's not," It wasn't the first time Daisy's told her that, ' _magic hands_ ', and it wasn't the first time that compliment left Jemma flustered, either.

"Ahem."

Jemma stopped her verbal floundering and stared wide-eyed at May, who had walked into the kitchen at some point clearly in time to hear Daisy's comment.

" _Cooking_  magic hands, May," Daisy insisted with a roll of her eyes. "We're talking about _cooking_."

"Mhm." May replied dubiously, eyeing them both with a warning look as she snagged a bottle of water from the fridge.

Jemma valiantly did her best to stop considering all the applications of one's magic hands.

**———**

Bobbi twirled her battle staves in her hands as she walked around the mats in a circle, considering her next attack on the wooden dummy. Jemma watched, blatantly impressed, and more than a little turned on. Even against a fake enemy, Bobbi held a singular, intense focus in combat.

The way she was able to bounce between soft and hard made Jemma breathless. To be the object of that singular, intense focus....

"You should close your mouth before you start drooling," Daisy teased, suddenly appearing at Jemma's shoulder. Jemma jumped and folded her arms across her chest defensively.

"I'm not drooling!" She protested.

"Not _yet_ ," Daisy smirked, but then focused her gaze toward the woman in the gym. "I gotta say, I'm a huge fan of the new Mockingbird uniform."

"Yes," Jemma agreed seriously, not noticing that Daisy's smile had widened. "I had Fitz add new sensors to keep track of her heart rate, blood pressure, body temperature, and other - "

"The black was sleek, good for all the spy work stuff, but that splash of white is something else, huh? Definitely fits the whole 'Mockingbird' theme. And it's sexy."

"Er... yes." Jemma agreed. She could say that objectively, absolutely. But also very much _not_  objectively. She knew what Daisy had been getting at from her first comment, and had tried to keep the conversation on the usefulness of the suit, but inevitably.... And well, Daisy certainly wasn't _wrong_.

"My suit could maybe be a little sexier, too." Daisy mused thoughtfully. "I'm not talking dumbass boob windows or something as equally ridiculous - _hello_ , don't wanna get shot in the heart or anything - but maybe just a little more color added here and there?"

"I'm sure something could be arranged." Jemma replied dryly, going along with the teasing.

"You're a gem!" Daisy crooned as she hop-stepped backwards into the gym, blowing Jemma a kiss, and the scientist snorted and rolled her eyes.

"As if I haven't heard that joke before!" She returned, but Daisy was already inserting herself into Bobbi's training routine.

Jemma knew better than to continue hanging around. She had work to do, after all, and it wouldn't get done if she kept spending all her time admiring these two women.

**———**

"Jemma," Daisy mused, slouched down into the couch cushions at Jemma's right, "are you cool? You've been acting kind of weird, especially this last week."

"Cool?" Jemma repeated. "Yes, I'm 'cool'. Why?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were pining," Bobbi put in, sitting at Jemma's left side with her feet stretched out in front of her, propped up onto the coffee table.

They had gathered for a movie night, waiting until it was late enough that they had the common room all to themselves, and had already gone through one bowl of popcorn.

"Pining?" Jemma repeated shrilly, and laughed awkwardly, keeping her eyes on the tv in front of them. "I'm not - why would I be - that's ridiculous."

"It is ridiculous," Daisy agreed, leaning into Jemma more completely, resting her head on Jemma's shoulder as she grinned at her. "Pining over someone that's already yours."

"Yeah," Bobbi agreed, using the large blanket covering them all to her advantage as she slid her hand over Jemma's knee, and along her thigh. It elicited goosebumps across Jemma's skin, and she shivered, but did her best not to otherwise react.

"I am not _pining_ ," Jemma protested, growing further distracted when one of Daisy's hands skimmed across her stomach, her thumb brushing the bottom of her breast. "I've been... merely..."

"What? Gathering data?" Bobbi teased, and Jemma nodded emphatically. Bobbi raised her eyebrow, continuing to trail her fingers slowly up and down Jemma's thigh.

"Why?" Daisy wondered curiously, brushing her lips feather-light against Jemma's neck.

"Well," Jemma flustered, "I know why I love you _personally_. I've been trying to capture why I love you _professionally_."

"Sounds kinky," Daisy mused, and Bobbi hummed in agreement.

"You know what I mean," Jemma returned hotly, and tried to shrug them both away, fumbling with the blanket until she could get out from between them and off the couch. "And stop it with your- your- _bad girl shenanigans_." She scolded, glancing around the empty lounge. "You can't get me caught up in- in- you know - in _public_. _Again_."

Poor Agent May. Daisy had bought her a bottle of whiskey as compensation, but the woman still continued to give them all the side-eye if they were ever found alone together. Thankfully, at least, she'd kept her discovery to herself. They liked their privacy and would reveal their relationship to the others when they felt it was necessary.

Granted, both Daisy and Bobbi's version of privacy was a bit different than Jemma's. Bobbi, especially. She still had too much fondness for quickies in the SUV.

Jemma's narrowed eyes only drew smiles from the other two, and they both slowly got to their feet, like panthers on the prowl. Admittedly, it made Jemma feel warmer than ever. Daisy blurted out a delighted laugh at Jemma's phrasing, and they both rounded the coffee table to surround Jemma.

“But aren’t you?” Bobbi smirked, smirking coyly as she eyed Jemma’s dress, and then hooked a finger in her direction. She slowly stepped backwards toward the hallway, continuing her 'come hither' gesture.

Jemma held out for all of five more seconds, before she couldn’t hold back her own smile any more, and she softly laughed as well as she stepped after Bobbi, and Daisy followed along behind her, their blanket tucked around her shoulders.

By the time they made it to their quarters, Jemma allowed her love for the two women to take her over. She might not be one for public displays of affection out and about the base (tender touches while patching wounds, and preparing meals, did not count in her book although it no doubt did to the others), but in their bedroom, she was intimately aware - and capable - of making them squirm just as much as they could her.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My sincerest apologies for the delay in getting this to you. Unfortunate technical issues aside, it had been a long time since I've written any of these gals, and it was a delightful challenge!


End file.
